


Lesson of the hour

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Jack Kline, Empathic Jack, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, mentions of Bottom Jack, mentions of Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was already used to Jack asking him questions when the young Nephilim had an issue. Just like Sam never minded answering Jack who sometimes collected his questions to present them to Sam as a neat list.Today’s question wasn’t something Sam expected, and it didn’t come in a written list.





	Lesson of the hour

**Author's Note:**

> Today's square of this Saturday: Mutual Masturbation
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sam was doing the laundry in their warm laundry room. Their last hunt had been cold, wet and muddy. Sam had vanquished the monster after two days of chasing it through the swamps of Florida. The mud had covered him like a second skin, he had dirt in places he didn’t want to think about, and he had to take three showers, and a whole bottle of shampoo and conditioner to get the smell of swamp water out of his hair. Dean had laughed at Sam every time he sniffed his hair only to pull a face and stroll into the bathroom to get the smell out.  
  
Now that he was able to take care of his dirty clothes and be clean, Sam felt a lot better. The last of his former dirty clothes were already drying, and the small and warm room smelled of freshly washed clothes. Sam loved the warmth and the smell after a few days in a swamp.  
  
The small radio on the shelf was playing their local radio station, and while Sam didn’t know the song, it had a good melody that made Sam feel even better. Clean, warm, dry – at home.  
  
When the door to the laundry room was opened carefully, Sam looked over his shoulder to spot Jack standing in the doorway with his hand still resting on the door handle.  
  
“Hey, Jack. What’s up?” Sam smiled at the young Nephilim who was sniffing the air. “It smells kinda floral in here. What’s this?” Grinning, Sam pointed to something Dean had bought but would never admit. Still, Sam had to agree with his brother. It gave his clothes a pleasant smell and his shirts were super soft.  
  
“If you like it, we can add it to your next load of laundry as well… but don’t tell Dean or he’ll get pissy again.” Sam lowered his voice like he was telling Jack a secret. He was feeling too good waste an opportunity to needle Dean.  
  
Jack nodded with a curious expression, sniffed the air again and closed the door. Sam knew the expression Jack wore on his face when he looked back at Sam. He had gathered some questions again and wanted answers. Sam never minded answering Jack’s questions, even when those questions could be weird, strange and sometimes awkward but Sam answered them nevertheless. Jack seemed to be more comfortable asking Sam if he couldn’t find an answer on his own.  
  
“You’ve written a list again while I was gone? I hope it’s not like the last time. Ninety questions were a lot, Jack.”  
  
Sam laughed happily when Jack looked a little bit embarrassed, but he shook his head. “No, I didn’t prepare a list this time. I thought it would be an easy question, but it was still rather confusing to me. I went to Castiel because I had a feeling it had something to do with my angelic heritage. I explained my question to him, but he said he’s not the right one to answer and that you would be the better person to explain it to me. That’s why I’m here.”  
  
Now Sam was curious what kind of question Jack had prepared, and why Castiel hadn’t answered it himself when Jack's angelic self as a Nephilim was the source of the problem.  
  
“I can try to answer it, but I already told you everything I know about Nephilim and even in our huge library there isn’t much to find about them.” Sam folded one of his t-shirts and put it on the already high pile next to him.  
  
Jack nodded in a clipped way while he started to fold more of Sam’s t-shirts.  
  
“I know, but I already figured out that the reason why it’s like this, its my angelic side and not my human side. Sometimes it’s confusing.” Stopping with what he was doing, Sam eyed Jack curiously.  
  
“What is your question, Jack?”  
  
Jack stopped folding Sam’s t-shirts and looked at the hunter. “I noticed that I could feel human emotions and at first I thought I could feel human emotions all the time, but I noticed that’s not true.” Jack frowned and looked down at the t-shirt he was holding. “You are human Jack. Of course, you can feel human emotions.” But Jack shook his head. “No, I have my own very human emotions, but that’s not what I mean. I can feel emotions which are not mine and sometimes they are confusing. After a while, I noticed that I couldn’t feel every human around me. This sense seems to be rather limited compared to my other abilities.”

“It’s called Empathy, Jack. Human emotions can be complicated at times. It’s for the better when you can’t feel everybody around you, trust me.”  
  
Nodding absently, Jack put another folded t-shirt on the pile he had created.  
  
“I can only feel one human being, and it doesn’t matter if there is a huge distance between us or if we are in the same room. There are moments I can feel almost nothing, and it’s more like a… background noise, something like static, but sometimes it’s confusingly clear and strong. It’s warm and hot, it makes my heart beat faster, and it leaves a tingling in my body.”  
  
To emphasize what he meant, Jack placed his hand in the middle of his chest.  
  
Now curious himself, Sam abounded his laundry and sat down on the table next to where Jack was standing. “Sounds… puzzling to me but I think that you can only feel one person and not everyone around you makes this much easier and way less confusing. May I ask who you are feeling? Maybe you can talk to them.”  
  
When Jack stared down at his hands with an intense focus and pursed his lips as to keep himself silent, Sam needed a few long seconds to get everything together.  
  
“Me? You can feel me suddenly?”  
  
Sam stared at Jack in surprise, but at the same time and old horror was raising its head out of the darkness of Sam’s mind.  
  
Next to him, Jack suddenly went completely tense and looked up like Sam had slapped him.  
  
“No… yes… not really. Looking back, I think I could feel you from the beginning… even when I was still with my mother. I don’t do it on purpose. As I said, sometimes I can’t feel you at all, and sometimes you are… all around me. Please, don’t be mad at me…”  
  
The way Jack’s voice all but broke at the end made Sam feel like a jerk but too many people tried to dig around in his mind in the past. Before he could answer Jack’s plea that he wasn’t mad at him, Jack was already talking again.  
  
“I asked Castiel if its’s normal for angels to feel emotions projected from humans or it’s just _me_.”  
  
Jack didn’t need to look at Sam with his huge eyes to make the hunter understand what Jack wasn’t saying. Was he so much different from an actual angel that he could feel human emotions from someone specific, or was he the weird one of the family?  
  
Sighing, Sam dragged his hands through his hair to give himself a moment to collect himself again.  
  
“Okay, you went to Castiel and talked to him. Afterward, Cas sent you to me to talk. What did Cas say to your question?”  
  
Jack frowned and looked at the door before he looked back at Sam. “He asked me when I was feeling those emotions and if I can pinpoint from whom those emotions were from. The last part of his question was easy. I told him that I knew that I’m feeling you, but that I can’t feel Dean’s emotions or from anybody else outside the bunker. Only you, Sam.”  
  
The dark part in Sam’s mind started to laugh because it had a feeling where this was going. Still, Sam asked his question.

“What did you tell Cas about the first part of his question?”  
  
Jack beamed at Sam. “That was easy. The last time I felt you was rather intense and was last night. Castiel asked me then what I felt from you, and I told him that it made my heart beat fast. It felt warm and made my skin tingle, and my fingers itch before feeling like an explosion but better, like… chocolate when I want some chocolate. Only much better.”  
  
A cold shiver ran down Sam’s back. He knew exactly what Jack was talking about. Last night Sam had a rather vivid dream involving Jack writhing in Sam’s lap as Sam held Jack’s hands behind the Nephilim’s back as Jack was riding Sam’s cock like he was born for that purpose. When Sam woke up, all Sam had needed were three fast strokes of his hand before he had sullied his sheets with his orgasm; which was the reason his sheets were now enjoying their free ride in the washer.  
  
Jack had felt Sam jerking off while Sam had been thinking about Jack… it had been a while since Sam felt so dirty in his skin. Why couldn’t have Cas just answered Jack’s question as bluntly as always? Did the angel want to humiliate Sam? Castiel was going to smite him at the next opportunity; Sam was sure of it.  
  
Sam had been so caught in his mind, that he barely heard Jack talking, but at some point, Sam started to pay attention again to what Jack was saying. “Ah, and Cas told me to tell you something… but I don’t understand the meaning of his words. He said you’ll understand them. Castiel said that he can feel Dean like I can feel you, and that he knows what’s causing this strong emotion and that he’s present almost every time Dean gets to feel like this.”  
  
Wait… what?  
  
“Castiel had been smiling and said you would understand, and he added that he doesn’t mind that you feel like this. He said that I should ask you what you did to feel that way. I liked what you felt last night, Sam, and I want to feel it again please.”  
  
What… wait…?!  
  
Sam held his hand up, and Jack fell silent. He needed a moment to process what he just heard. First of all, he _knew_ it. Sam knew Dean had something going on with Cas and he would needle his brother with this vital information to no end the next time Dean made fun of Sam’s hair. Okay, as funny as it was to finally have some proof to his suspicions about Dean being involved with Cas, it was time to process the second part what Cas had told Jack to tell Sam. With what Cas had told Jack, the seraph had given Sam his blessing to get what Sam had been craving for… a long time now.  
  
A different beast destroyed the darkness in Sam's mind. Something with red glowing eyes and hungering for the kind of contact Sam had been carving for months. The creature raised its head as saliva started to drip down from long fangs as arousal began to run through Sam’s blood.  
  
Swallowing against the fire starting to burn in his body, Sam glanced at the chair standing in the corner of the small room. Eye shifting over his shoulder, Sam looked at the door before he captured Jack’s curious gaze with his own.  
  
“You really want to feel it again? What I felt last night?”  
  
The black of Jack’s eyes had started to consume all the colour, and a soft red blush stained his cheeks. Jack nodded and shuddered hard when Sam placed his hand on Jack’s neck.  
  
“I can show you what I felt last night; what I felt because of you, but you have to promise me something to me before I can show you this Jack. Anytime you don’t like something, or something makes you feel uncomfortable, you will tell me. You will tell me the second you start to feel wrong and I will stop, okay?”  
  
Nodding eagerly, Jack’s eyes started to glow in a soft amber coloured light. “I will tell you, I promise, but I don’t think you will ever do something that I don’t like. Your feelings are so… intense sometimes that I want to get lost in it. I want _this_ , Sam.”  
  
Jack was speaking with so much longing that the beast in Sam’s mind wanted to devour the young Nephilim whole.  
  
“Good, stay here, I’m just going to lock the door so that nobody will disturb us.”  
  
Sam got up from his place on the table, crossed the room and locked the door. The silent _snick_ when the lock snapped shut was like a beacon for the beast to rise.  
  
Walking past Jack, Sam closed his hand around his wrist and tugged softly on his arm to get Jack to follow him. Jack followed him like an overgrown and over-eagerly puppy. Sam let go of him when they stood in front of the chair and sat down. Looking up at Jack, Sam pointed at his lap with hand.  
  
“Do you want to sit in my lap, Jack?”  
  
Jack didn’t answer but sat down immediately after Sam had finished his question. The beast growled in satisfaction when it felt Jack’s weight, and Sam placed his hands on Jack’s thighs. The growl emanating from his chest was as much from the beast as it was from Sam.  
  
“You can touch me. However, you want. Don’t hold back.”  
  
Hesitant but strong hands started to wander over Sam’s hands, up his arms and shoulders until Jack could rest one hand right on top of Sam’s racing heart while the other remained on Sam’s throat. Meanwhile, Sam pushed one of his hands under the t-shirt Jack wore while he pressed the other against Jack’s crouch. Jack gasped at the sudden pressure from Sam’s hand, and Sam could feel Jack harden under his palm.  
  
“Have you ever touched yourself before, Jack?”  
  
Jack was looking down at where Sam was rubbing his hand in slow circles over Jack’s growing erection. “No, but I know what you mean. I saw a movie Dean left open in his browser when he allowed me to use his laptop.”  
  
Chuckling, Sam moved his hand under Jack t-shirt up to his back only to rake his nails down Jack’s skin right between his shoulder blades. Jack started to moan loudly and arched his back like a feline. Sam felt a weird kind of pride when Jack slammed his eyes shut only to moan and push himself even more against Sam.  
  
Raking his nails slowly over Jack’s back, Sam used his other hand to open Jack’s pants and pull his zipper down. When Jack’s underwear was pushed out of his way, Sam closed his hand around Jack’s hard cock. The next sound coming past Jack’s slightly opened lips was a broken and wanton sound as Sam slowly moved his hand up and down Jack’s cock.  
  
“That’s what I was doing last night… after I had a beautiful dream about you, Jack, about us. You were sitting in my lap, just like right now. I was holding your hands behind your back while you were riding my cock like it’s the last thing on Earth you wanted to do. You looked magnificent in my dream, but I woke up before we could finish. All I need to finally cum were three strokes of my hand before I came with your name on my lips. I’ve wanted you for a long time Jack; wanted to feel you, hear you…”  
  
Jack was looking back and forth between Sam’s hand around his cock and Sam’s face. His face was flushed red, and with small jerky movements of his hips, Jack started jerking his hips with Sam’s hand around his hard cock.  
  
“Does it feel good? Can you feel how much I enjoy this as you do?” Words spoken by Sam as the beast rolled around in the pleasure of Jack’s sounds. “Yes, I enjoy it… but I want to feel you too Sam. I want to feel you like last night.” Jack gasped out the words as he bucked his hips up with more force.  
  
Growling, Sam nodded and let go of Jack who cried out but fell silent when he watched Sam open his jeans only to pull his equally hard cock out.  
  
With his hand still resting on Jack’s back, Sam pulled Jack closer and closed his hand around both their cocks. Jack was slightly cooler than Sam expected, but it only made his blood ran hotter.  
  
Wasting no time, Sam started to jerk them off in earnest without taking his gaze off Jack who was moaning and shaking in Sam’s lap. Licking his lips, Sam focused even more on what he was feeling and how he wanted Jack to feel his emotions. He wanted Jack as he had dreamed about last night.  
  
Jack cried out only to have his cry drowned by the washer as he started to paint Sam’s hand and a t-shirt with his release. Groaning, Sam gave them a few more strokes of his hand that left Jack mewling in his lap until Sam finally reached his orgasm.  
  
Watching as his release left trails of pearly white on Jack’s shirt and the small patch of skin visible where his pants were pushed down, Sam felt his lust for the young Nephilim rise even higher. Jack, meanwhile, was gasping for breath in his lap only to drag his fingers through Sam’s release on his skin.  
  
With curiosity all over his face, Jack licked Sam’s cum off his fingers only to shudder and stare at Sam with amber-glowing eyes.  
  
Stunned, Sam didn’t resist when Jack leaned forward only to press a soft kiss on Sam’s lips. Sam could taste himself and something else that was purely Jack. When Jack finally pulled back, he closed his much smaller hand around Sam’s surprisingly still hard cock.  
  
“I want you to show me what you dreamed last night. I want to feel this like you felt it in your dream.”    
  
Sam was no saint to decline such a polite request.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
